Change Everything
by CrazyBeaver
Summary: Asterix fic. Once you change something, everything else changes, too. The trick is that we can't always see what is the right thing to do... Quite dark.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters were created by René Goscinny and Albert Uderzo.

_**Change Everything**_

**Chapter One**

Another day came to the little Gaulish village we all know so well. Asterix's hut was unusually crowded this time… The little Gaul was lying in bed, breathing heavily in sleep. Obelix was sitting at the table, trying his best not to fall asleep. Getafix was there, too, keeping an eye at the lying warrior.

Asterix had been ill for a week already, and both the druid and the menhir delivery man had been by his side during all that time. It made them worry a lot since it was really serious. There had been times when the druid had almost lost his hope. Only Obelix always believed in good – he simply couldn't think of anything that bad. Luckily, now their friend was close to a full recovery.

"Obelix," Getafix said softly.

"Uh? What?" Obelix lifted his head up, seemingly really alarmed. "What happened?" He hadn't slept normally for a week already so he was very tired, just exhausted – probably, for the very first time in his life.

"No, no, nothing happened," the druid said soothingly, trying to calm the red-haired Gaul down. "And you'd better go home and have some rest".

"But… how?" Obelix started objecting weakly. _"What if he… if something happens and I miss it?"_

"Everything will be just fine, there's no need in sitting here and tiring yourself".

After some doubts Obelix agreed and went home at last.

1010101

Indeed, during the following days Asterix got much better. The very next day after his friends' conversation he went for a short walk. He was still very weak and pale, but happy to see the sun again. Obelix sighed in relief for the first tine in a while.

One day Asterix, Obelix and Getafix were sitting on a bench near Asterix's hut. The day was sunny and warm, despite it was only spring. Dogmatix was sitting between Asterix and Obelix, enjoying the first warm sunbeams.

"Asterix," Getafix started. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, thanks," the warrior was already annoyed with that question. Everyone thought they just had to ask it. Although he knew they just cared about him, Asterix tried to convince everybody he was alright. To tell the truth, he wasn't: he was still too weak, and just a walk could tire him a lot, even making him slightly dizzy. But he knew it was just a matter of time. Anyway, he felt much better than before, it was true.

"Okay," the druid nodded. "Then I can go to the druids' annual conference. It lasts for a couple of days. I was afraid to leave you here seeing the state you were in but now I guess I should be off".

"I would escort you but…" Asterix managed a soft smile.

"That is not even an option!" Getafix shook his hands. "Though I guess I'll need someone to guard me. There is always someone who wants either to harm the druids or… well, you know that already".

"Obelix, why don't you go?" Asterix offered. Seeing his friend just shook his head, he added: "Come on! I see you want to go somewhere. You haven't been out of the village for too long".

Asterix was right, and Obelix knew it too well.

"Are you sure you'll be fine?" the red-haired Gaul asked as though he was the one who could help Asterix if something went wrong. Asterix flinched at that statement.

"I'm fine, I've already told you that!" he stated, beginning to loose control.

"Oh, fine, then I'll go anywhere I like, and you stay here! If you are fine, why can't you walk from here to the forest without having to stop and have a rest?" Obelix answered in a rather harsh tone. Getafix just covered his face with his palm while watching the scene.

"Okay, I really must go," the druid concluded quickly, as he stood up and turned to leave.

"Seriously, Obelix, go," Asterix said in a much softer voice. "The fact that I can't leave the village now doesn't mean you have to stay here, too".

"Umm… okay," Obelix agreed at last. "But you get better soon!"

"I promise that when you come back, we'll go hunting that very day," Asterix winked.

1010101

As usual, Getafix left a cauldron full of magic potion in the village just in case. As usual, all the villagers gathered to say goodbye to Obelix and Getafix and to wish them a good journey. After all that both of them left. Dogmatix chose to follow his master, too.

Everything seemed just as usual, and yet Obelix had a strange feeling that something was out of its place. Something was wrong but he couldn't tell what it was…


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N Thanks for reading and reviewing! Here's Chapter Two…_

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters were created by René Goscinny and Albert Uderzo.

**Chapter Two**

Obelix couldn't get rid of the strange impression that he had missed something… something very important. He didn't know why it was bothering him so much but he sensed some strange feeling of something terrible about to happen. If only he knew what, where and when… The way to the druids' forest was rather boring – no one attacked, nothing happened. Dogmatix raised the alarm once but there seemed to be no reason for that. Anyway, the dog fell silent soon after that.

Finally, after about of a day of travelling Getafix concluded:

"So, here we are. You stay here – I'll go there alone. You know that only druids can enter the Forest".

'Yeah, yeah, I know," Obelix muttered, sitting down on a rock. Luckily, he had some boars with him…

1010101

Just like Obelix, his fellow villagers were bored, too. The Romans didn't attack. There were some fish fights but without the red-haired Gaul it appeared to be not as interesting as it usually was. Even Cacofonix seemed to have no inspiration lately – Asterix heard only a couple of his songs in those few days.

But, of course, that wasn't the thing that disturbed the little Gaul most. He was improving, feeling much better from day to day. Now he could go for long walks without getting that tired. _"I guess Obelix was worrying for nothing,"_ he thought. Every day he exercised, trying to gain his strength and get rid of the weakness he had after the illness. The others were very cheerful to him. Well, maybe, too cheerful. Every time Asterix walked past somebody or vice versa, he saw smiles everywhere. Sometimes it looked so unnatural that he started getting angry. He was really annoyed with being asked about his feeling or greeted with recovery for about 20 times a day but he couldn't help it – his illness had made the villagers worry a lot.

All Asterix could look forward to now was his friend's return. He missed Obelix's company, their boar hunting and everything else. Luckily, he was about to come back soon.

1010101

That day was just like any of the previous ones. According to Asterix's calculations, Obelix, Getafix and Dogmatix were supposed to come that afternoon or so. The little warrior was really looking forward to go hunting with Obelix as he had promised to him a few days before. He felt he could do that at last, he finally felt okay.

Vitalstatistix asked the little Gaul to come to his place in purpose to talk about the Romans' odd silent behaviour. Actually, it wasn't that odd but in such boredom the chief wanted at least to remember their good old fights.

"Asterix, it's so good to see you!" Vitalstatistix exclaimed as soon as Asterix came in. "How are you?"

"Great! And you?" the warrior replied through clenched teeth, doing his best to stay calm.

The chief didn't expect this very answer. He muttered that he was "just fine" and opened his mouth to go on with the conversation when suddenly Fulliautomatix ran inside.

"The potion!" he shouted. "Somebody has upset the cauldron with our magic potion!"

"What?" Asterix and Vitalstatistix exclaimed at the same time.

"Who did it? How did it happen?" the chief went on.

"I don't know," was the reply. "I entered the chamber in which it was and saw it was lying on the ground… empty…"

"Maybe it was just the kids playing? They are so inattentive sometimes, you know…" Vitalstatistix suggested.

Asterix took a deep thought.

"I don't think so," he said quietly. "How could the children get there? It's forbidden!" he remembered that when he and Obelix had come there in the age of about six the ban hadn't mattered… and Obelix had ended up in the cauldron… Asterix fell silent, knowing his statement wasn't that right.

"Errr… hmmm… well, the Romans don't attack… and Getafix is about to come back soon… so… I guess, everything will be okay," the chief tried to fight his shock.

"I don't know," Asterix remained suspicious. "I'm not sure".

"The Romans!" those words were so sharp that everyone even jumped. Unhygienix ran into the chief's hut.

First the Gauls just froze. Then Vitalstatistix decided to do something.

"Impedimenta!" he shouted to his wife who was in the neighbouring room. The woman came to them quickly. "The Romans attack. To the sea. Now!"

Impedimenta knew what to do. She was slightly surprised with her husband's tone but chose to say nothing, seeing the others' worried faces and concluding that might be really serious. She hurried out without saying anything. The chief turned to Asterix.

"Asterix, are you okay? I mean…" he paused. Asterix understood what it meant. It meant "okay to fight".

"Yes," he said flatly. But he knew he was supposed not only to fight. He was the village's major strategist, and there was a huge responsibility on him.

"Then… good luck everyone," Vitalstatistix said as he climbed down from his seat and took his sword.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N Maybe I AM evil… I just can't help myself so… you'll see what I'm leading to._

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters were created by René Goscinny and Albert Uderzo.

**Chapter T****hree**

The way home was just as boring as the way to the forest. Getafix was really impressed with the invention of a druid called Timepastix and even invited him to his place. All the way home they were chatting about something, sometimes even arguing quietly. Obelix felt both bored and worried. Luckily, they were close to the village now.

"I know your invention is outstanding, dear colleague," Getafix said, "but it's way too dangerous! What if it gets to a wrong person?"

"Same for your magic potion," Timepastix answered. "If it gets to an evil person…"

"But with your work it's not necessary to be evil – even someone with a kindest heart will do a lot of disastrous things if he isn't wise enough…"

Suddenly Obelix started to hear some noise. He gained a higher speed, leaving the druids slightly behind, and finally saw that there was a fight on the horizon, just near the village. _"Hey! That's not fair! They're having fun without me!"_ he thought and ran forward.

As soon as he came a little closer he saw it wasn't that fun this time. The Gauls were fighting with their swords. Obelix knew they used their weapon only when there was no magic potion… The feeling of worry overwhelmed him as he ran faster and faster. "It's that fat one!", "I thought he was out!" the Romans exclaimed as the well-covered Gaul threw them in different directions. Soon the remaining Romans hurried back to their camp but Obelix paid no attention to them: he had to find Asterix…

"Obelix!" a familiar voice sounded behind him. But, even before he turned round, it was followed with a short exclamation of pain.

Obelix ran up to his friend to see he was clutching his bloodstained hand to his chest. The well-covered Gaul felt sick at once – it looked serious. Asterix fell down but Obelix managed to catch him right when he was about to hit the ground. He sensed the wound went though his friend's entire body – from chest to back.

"Hold on," he said quickly. "Getafix will come soon. He will help you".

Asterix closed his eyes and took a breath. He was in terrible pain but that didn't matter anymore.

"Obelix," he whispered. "I think this is it…" Obelix shook his head, sobbing and seeing almost nothing because of the tears in his eyes. "And I even don't know… who… did… it," breathing became harder and harder for him.

"When you get better we'll find him together!" Obelix stated, barely managing to speak.

Asterix smiled weakly. He felt the pain fading away… he knew it wasn't a good sign though.

"But… didn't you see him?" Obelix asked suddenly, as though distracting to that detail would help.

"He… stabbed me… in the back," Asterix was barely heard. He felt cold. He knew this was it. He sighed and looked at his friend. "I didn't want the end to be so bad," he said with his last powers. Obelix looked at him, literally paralyzed. "I'm really sorry about it… if I had the power to change everything somehow…" he closed his eyes again, recollecting his strength. He then looked right into Obelix's eyes. "Goodbye," he whispered.

Obelix couldn't believe this was happening. He yelled something, crying loudly and shaking with his whole body. His entire life was going upside down. He didn't remember what happened next – he simply didn't notice anything happening anymore…

1010101

When Obelix finally started registering the surrounding reality again, he was in Getafix's hut. The druids were talking to each other under their breath. Noticing that Obelix had already come to his senses, they looked at him with concern. The well-covered Gaul couldn't remember anything first but then it came to him at last. His only hope was that it was just a dream, his worst nightmare…

"How are you?" Getafix asked quietly. That tone made Obelix shiver…

"Asterix…" he started, looking at the druids with the last remains of hope in his eyes. Getafix looked down, unable to say anything. Obelix nodded in understanding, tears running down his cheeks again.

"And he even didn't see who… did it," he said.

"What do you mean?" Timepastix intruded.

"He was stabbed in the back…"

"What?" Getafix was even more shocked than when he first saw the little Gaul's body at the battle field. Obelix seemed not to understand the full meaning of that.

"Why?" he asked. "Does it matter?"

"Of course it matters!" the druids exclaimed almost at once. Getafix was about to start explaining everything but was interrupted.

"Well, not to me then!" Obelix yelled. He didn't want to listen to it. Only one thing mattered to him: his best friend was… gone. With that, he stood up and went outside to see it was already dark night.

He walked to the forest without a purpose. The memories of the terrible day didn't escape him. Every detail, every word Asterix said was burned into his mind. _"Oh, Asterix… you were right, if only we could change everything…"_ Suddenly, he stopped, remembering something. "Change everything… got it!"

And he ran back to the village, with the idea in his head and hope in his heart.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters were created by René Goscinny and Albert Uderzo.

**Chapter ****Four**

When Obelix entered the village, it was so dark that he could barely see his way. It was so quiet, and only Dogmatix's constant howling somewhere made the silence incomplete. There was no light in any of the windows – everybody was supposed to be fast asleep. Nobody… almost nobody… died during the battle, though there were a lot of injured. The well-covered Gaul could see a weak candlelight only in the window of Asterix's hut. He felt shiver down his spine. He didn't want to go there – he knew what he would see. He didn't want to make sure once again that there was no more Asterix. He saw that terrible moment at the battle field every time he closed his eyes – it was like a curse to him. He felt a lump in his throat again, his chest tightening painfully. Feeling he was beginning to sob again, the poor menhir delivery man started walking faster. After some more time of doubts and meaningless wandering around the village, Obelix finally found himself in front of Getafix's hut. He sighed and knocked. This was his only chance…

The druids were awake all that time. Getafix was sighing constantly, trying to cope with his grief. Although Timepastix tried to comfort his colleague, he felt he wasn't supposed to be there at all, he didn't belong there, at least, in that situation.

"I shouldn't have left them…" Getafix said for like a hundredth time.

"You couldn't have predicted everything," Timepastix replied again and again.

"But…" Getafix paused. All that time one thought didn't leave him. He kept banishing it away but it was just too important. "You see, I can't stop thinking that… if he was stabbed in the back…"

"You mean there can be a traitor in the village?"

Getafix nodded.

"Though I just can't believe it…" he said. "Who could betray us? Who could commit a… murder? No, no, what a terrible thing to think!" and he buried his face in his hands. "Maybe one of the Romans just managed to do it?"

That very moment they heard the knock in the door. No one of them wanted to open first but then, seeing the other druid wasn't moving at all, Timepastix went to the door. When he opened it, he saw Obelix standing at the doorstep with tears in his eyes.

"Timepastix," the well-covered Gaul started humbly, literally begging. "Please help me…"

1010101

To understand why Obelix asked for Timepastix's help we should find out what his invention was. So, a couple of days before, in the Druids' Forest…

"Dear friends!" Timepastix said. "Here is the result of my work! I've invented the ring which can get you back to some point of your past! For example, you want to relive some happy day of your youth. You just focus on it, put the ring on, and it takes you there!"

The other druids were really impressed with it, though there were some complications, of course…

"And how can one get back?" somebody asked.

"Same as he got there. Focus on the moment you started your journey and put the ring on".

Although such a ring was a really impressive invention, everyone understood it was too dangerous. There were very few people wise enough to hold back from changing something in the past – who knows how it could effect the present and the future. This was the topic of his debate with Getafix on their way to the village. Obelix heard it and despite he paid no attention he appeared to remember it on some level. And now, when there was nothing else left, he recalled it in his memory.

1010101

"No!" Timepastix said a little harshly. "I will not give you the ring! This is exactly what Getafix was afraid of!"

"So…" Obelix sobbed. "You mean we must just let… Asterix…" even the name itself made Obelix's heart squeeze, "… die?"

"Look… Obelix, right?... Asterix is already dead, I am sorry about that. I am really sorry for your loss but it's just the way it has to be".

Obelix didn't want to listen to it anymore. His last hope was lost. He clenched his fists and ran away, sobbing violently. Timepastix sighed and went inside the hut.

1010101

Obelix was sitting at the quarry, his back resting against a huge menhir. He felt lost and absolutely lonely. Even Dogmatix, who had come to him a few moments before, whimpering quietly, couldn't fill the emptiness. The sun had already risen but the well-covered Gaul didn't pay much attention to it. _"The druids don't want Asterix to live… that's why they don't let me fix it!"_ He looked at his dog. "I miss Asterix, little buddy," he said. "Do you miss him, too? Ah, I wish I could get that ring!"

Dogmatix barked shortly and ran away, leaving his surprised master behind. The dog came back quite soon, carrying something in his teeth. When Obelix looked at it closer, he became even more surprised: it was Timepastix's little bag.

"Dogmatix! You… stole it?" Obelix felt uneasy, feeling doubts flooding his soul. He found the ring quickly though. He took a pause, still in doubts. Then he handed the bag to the dog. "At least carry the bag back… Oh, stealing is no good…"

Dogmatix took the bag and left. Obelix stayed there, holding the ring in his hand. On some level everything appeared to be pointless as he didn't even know how to use it. The memories of that horrible day were still torturing him. He had at least to try, or else he would go crazy. He closed his eyes and put the ring on. When he opened his eyes, his first thought was that he was already crazy after all.

"…But with your work it's not necessary to be evil," Getafix's voice sounded. "Even someone with a kindest heart will do a lot of disastrous things if he isn't wise enough…"

Obelix finally got it. _"It worked! Okay, I was too late last time. This time I won't!"_ And he ran forward, to the battle field, as fast as he could. The only thing he felt while running was that he hadn't the ring with him… He didn't think much about it though.

Obelix threw all the Romans away, searching for Asterix desperately. Then he sensed the moment…

"Obe…" sounded behind him but he turned round before Asterix managed to finish the word.

"Asterix!" Obelix yelled, running up to his friend, almost crying with happiness. "You are okay!"

"Of course I am!" Asterix said as they hugged. "I'm just so… tired…"

"Sure, have a rest," Obelix kept looking around, searching for the Roman he had missed last time. There were no legionaries left, he was sure about that. "Let's go home," he said and headed to the village, feeling everything would be okay. Asterix was safe – the Roman who had killed him then was obviously gone now. The whole crowd of tired, wounded Gauls hurried home. Everything mixed: people, dust… Obelix realized he had lost Asterix in the crowd. When he finally saw the little Gaul, he was lying on the ground. Trembling, the red-haired Gaul ran up to his friend to see the same thing: pain, blood and death…


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters were created by René Goscinny and Albert Uderzo.

**Chapter ****Five**

Obelix just couldn't get it. He did everything right, he came in time, but Asterix was dead… again. He was so absentminded and shocked that he noticed nothing until he found himself in Getafix's hut once again. The druids were whispering something to each other – just like last time.

"How are you?" Getafix asked quietly. Obelix just stood up and ran away without saying a word.

He ran straight to the quarry. There he sat by the same menhir – he didn't care it was night. _"What if that druid was right? Maybe it's the way it has to be… But no, I can't…"_ his chest tightened again. _"But who could've done that? How could I have missed that Roman TWICE?"_ He sighed, stood up and went wandering around.

After some time he eventually found himself in front of the door to Asterix's hut. Just like the last time, he could see a weak candlelight in the window. He blinked. _"Why am I here?"_ He had another thought – the thought he was afraid of pronouncing even in his mind though it was obvious: he would never come here for lunch, never… Obelix shook his head sharply – those thoughts were just flooding him, and his head felt way too heavy. Not knowing why, Obelix entered the hut.

It was quite dark inside. The candle provided practically no light. Anyway, Obelix knew the hut so well he could manage not to bump into anything even without seeing a thing. Obelix sat down beside his friend.

"I am sorry, Asterix, I have failed you again," he said, as though Asterix could have heard him. "What am I doing wrong? I didn't want this to happen, I tried to change it… but I failed. I'm so sorry…" Tears started escaping his eyes again. He hadn't noticed being so tired. Soon he fell asleep just sitting there.

1010101

_It was a sunny day, and the birds were singing happily. It was one of those happy days of which Obelix had so many but which he had never valued. He and Asterix walked at the forest – the boar hunting was only beginning. The red-haired Gaul was afraid of making any sharp movements, fearing that everything could disappear any moment.__ And he wanted to stay there as long as possible…_

"_Asterix," he said quietly. "Where are we?"_

"_At the forest," was the answer._

"_Are you… real?"_

"_No"._

"_I am sorry…"_

_Asterix stopped and looked straight into Obelix's eyes._

"_Obelix, that's enough pitying both yourself and me. Besides, I'm not even here to hear it. I'm just your dream, a part of you. I don't exist anymore. Accept it or try to change it. There is no third way"._

1010101

Obelix woke up because someone was shaking his shoulder. When he opened his eyes, he saw it was morning already. Vitalstatistix was looking at him with both sympathy and concern.

"Obelix, are you alright?" he asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I just… came to say goodbye…"

The chief nodded in understanding.

"Let's go," he said. "It is time".

Obelix remembered his dream. _"There is no third way… So I guess I'll take the second one!" _With that thought he stood up abruptly and hurried out, leaving Vitalstatistix and some other Gauls behind him.

As soon as he got outdoors, he saw Dogmatix approaching him.

"Okay, little buddy," the well-covered Gaul said as he walked to his quarry – he knew Vitalstatistix and the others would follow him out, and he didn't want to see what was about to happen. "Now we must try to change it again. I wonder where the ring is… I need it so much but I just have no idea…"

Dogmatix got nothing of what his master had said. However, he ran away and soon got back with Timepastix's bag. Obelix felt both surprised and guilty as he took the ring out. Suddenly, he got the trick. _"Of course! Here I hadn't got the ring yet! So Timepastix had it again!"_ He then looked at his dog.

"Go and bring it back to its owner," he said, giving the bag to Dogmatix. The little dog left at once, and Obelix remained sitting there, thinking what he was going to do now.

"_I guess I should try to go back to some earlier moment…"_ He closed his eyes, trying to focus. When he opened them, he saw it worked: he was sitting on a rock near the Druids' Forest – just as he had wanted. Dogmatix was sitting by his side.

"Okay, I must leave," Obelix said. The dog looked at him questioningly. "And you stay here until Getafix comes".

And the well-covered Gaul hurried to the village.

He ran through the gate, ignoring the surprised look of the patroller. He was so worried, not knowing what was to happen next, that he nearly bumped into Asterix. After seeing him dead too often Obelix felt a slight shiver down his spine. Without saying a thing, he hugged his friend tightly.

"Obelix, what's going on?" Asterix asked with concern. "What happened? Where is Getafix?"

"He will come soon," Obelix waved his hand. "How are YOU? And how are things here?"

"Obelix, you've been absent for less than four days, not for four years. It's just fine," Asterix looked more and more concerned. "Why did you come back?"

"Ah, you won't understand it anyway… Where are you going now?"

"To Vitalstatistix. He wanted to talk to me about something".

"Okay… Then, I guess I'll wait for you…" and Obelix went to the village gate: he knew the Romans were supposed to attack at that time. Asterix rubbed his chin thoughtfully: he didn't understand what was going on, and he didn't like not understanding something. However, he went to the chief's hut.

Obelix was ready for the Romans' attack. However, time passed and nothing happened. It was already afternoon when Asterix came up to him.

"Hungry?" he asked cheerfully.

"Huh? What? No, not really…"

"Look, Obelix, what's wrong?" Asterix was loosing his temper.

"Nothing!" Obelix was really nervous, too. "How can you think about food all the time?"

Asterix's mouth opened in shock.

"So _**I**_ am the one who thinks about food all the time?" he yelled.

"Of course! Not me, anyway!" Obelix shouted in reply. He couldn't get it: the Romans didn't attack, and the druids were supposed to have come to the village long ago… Suddenly, he noticed a little white spot at the horizon. When the spot came closer, Obelix shivered: it was Dogmatix. Alone…

"No…" the red-haired Gaul whispered to himself as he ran forward, leaving his shocked and still angry friend behind.

After a few minutes of Obelix's absence Fulliautomatix ran into Asterix and nearly knocked him down.

"Hey, careful there!" Asterix objected but noticed the worry in the blacksmith's face and paused.

"Somebody's upset the cauldron," Fulliautomatix said and hurried to the chief's hut. That very moment the Romans attacked. There were way too many of them. It looked like they had been waiting for the moment for quite a long while…

Obelix ran up to Dogmatix quickly. The dog turned round and led his master at once. On some part of their route they stopped. It looked like there had been some fighting there…. and… _"No way!" _Both of the druids were there, too… Obelix felt failure again. Obviously, nobody wanted to attack the druids when he was around, and now… Without Getafix the village was doomed, and even Obelix's superhuman strength was not enough. He picked up Timepastix's bag (luckily it was left untouched) and went to the village to see an even more terrible battle than before…


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters were created by René Goscinny and Albert Uderzo.

**Chapter ****Six**

Obelix was standing on a hill, looking at the remains of the village from a distance, unable to move. He knew he was supposed to run there as fast as he could, beat the Romans up and save everybody but he felt it was too late. He failed again. He remembered Getafix's words. Now he understood it completely – his lack of wisdom had led to a disaster, even more horrible than the very first one. Suddenly he felt so much pain and so much rage for himself and for his helplessness… he wanted to destroy everything, to make this madness stop, to punish someone… Without thinking he ran right into the crowd and fought like never before. Most of the Romans were lucky enough to escape, the others witnessed Obelix's true strength. That didn't help though. He looked around him – so many victims… And he couldn't have prevented all that. He didn't search for certain people this time – he knew their fate already.

He sat down on a rock. Dogmatix joined him, howling heartbreakingly. Obelix didn't pay much attention to anything. Suddenly the dog fell silent. The red-haired Gaul turned his head, looking for his pet. He didn't have to look far though – he was near, pushing the lying Asterix's hand with his little black nose, trying to wake the warrior up. Obelix sighed.

"Leave him, Dogmatix, he's dead," he said. Strange, now it didn't cause the emotions it had caused before. Perhaps it was because he had seen for several times already and always had the power to change it. There was a single question in his mind: _"What now?" _He had run out of ideas.

"I guess I will just stay here…" he said aloud, not knowing to whom he was addressing. "And then the Romans will be back, a lot of Romans… and I will join you all…"

And he just sat there, not noticing first Dogmatix's soft whimpering, and then his loud howling. Time passed but nothing happened. Obelix seemed to be oblivious to anything. Darkness fell, and the Gaul fell asleep unwillingly.

1010101

_He found himself at the same forest again. Asterix was by his side once again. Well, Obelix knew now that it wasn't actually Asterix but only a part of his own tired mind._

"_So… what are you going to do next?" Asterix asked without any particular interest._

"_I… I don't know. Nothing…"_

_Asterix stopped._

"_So you gave up?" he asked. His voice had never sounded so harsh before. "Now, when not only I but all the others are dead… BECAUSE OF YOU?"_

_Obelix's eyes widened with shock._

"_You are so cruel to me!" he exclaimed._

"_I'm part of you," Asterix answered. "You are blaming yourself. Anyway, you can't give up like this"._

"_But…"_

"_Answer me," Asterix looked directly in Obelix's eyes which made the well-covered Gaul shiver – that gaze was just frightening. "Who killed me?"_

"_Some Roman…" Obelix's voice shook badly – he was uncertain._

"_Wrong answer. Who killed me?"_

"_I… it's…"_

"_What exactly was wrong when you were leaving the village to begin with?"_

"_I don't remember…"_

"_Who killed me?"_

"_I don't know!" Obelix was really tired, as though it was happening not in his dream but for real…_

1010101

He woke up because of Dogmatix's loud barking. The Gaul looked around to see nothing but his dead friends and the Romans. Lots of Romans. Obelix didn't pay much attention on them, he tried to concentrate and put the ring on.

And there he was again, on the rock near the Druids' Forest. He knew he had to stay with the druids, and so he did. He repeated everything as he did for the first and the second times. He ran to the battle field. He beat the Romans. Only this time he didn't wait for Asterix to call him. He turned round on his heels and ran forward. He noticed Asterix was still standing with his mouth open and eyes widened with shock but that didn't last long – the read-haired Gaul pushed him aside and he fell to the ground at once. And then it was Obelix's turn to be shocked – he saw who had been standing behind his friend, ready to kill, to murder… However, his shock didn't last long, either…

Asterix stood up with great efforts – now he realized that he hadn't recover completely yet. He was so tired he could barely stand on his feet. But then he saw something that made him feel even worse: he saw his best friend. Obelix was lying on the ground, with a deep wound in his chest.

Asterix hurried to him. He was so exhausted that he literally fell to his knees beside his friend.

"Hold on," he breathed. "Getafix will come soon. He will help you".

Obelix couldn't help but smile at the reverse of roles… He wanted to say something but couldn't. He only opened his mouth without a sound. He only noticed that Asterix was becoming paler and paler as tears ran down his face. Obelix wanted to tell at least who the one who had done it was, but he was unable to talk. He felt cold. Asterix was shaking frantically, partly because of the sobs and partly because the disease was obviously coming back. Obelix gave his friend the last look and then everything went dark…


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N Thanks for the reviews! Really, I'm doing my best! The story's getting close to its ending!_

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters were created by René Goscinny and Albert Uderzo.

**Chapter ****Seven**

Obelix opened his eyes and was immediately surprised to have done so. He stood up without any effort or pain and looked around. _"What the?..."_ He was at the forest, at the same one he had previously seen in his dreams. He turned his head, expecting Asterix to appear but he was nowhere to be seen. Instead of it he saw Timepastix who was looking at him strictly but not angrily.

"Am I… dead?" Obelix asked quietly, looking at the druid with fright.

"Well… it depends".

"Why are we here?"

"Because I decided so. After all your tries to "fix" things…"

"How do you know…?" Obelix felt he was turning red.

"Did you really think I wouldn't find out? My ring is not that simple, you know. Getafix wasn't absolutely right when he blamed me. Though he did make sense in some way…"

They walked like that for another while. The path in the forest seemed to be endless.

"So… what are you going to do now?" Timepastix asked suddenly as he stopped under a big tree.

"What… what can I do?"

"I can tell you what will happen if you do nothing. I mean, if you leave everything as it is now and face your further destination…"

Obelix nodded in understanding.

"You mean, if I die? Tell me, what happens to the others? Is Asterix alive?"

"Now he is. But his state is too bad. First, he got really tired while fighting. He would handle this but after what happened to you… the stress was so bad that he fell ill again. And now… everyone is just hoping this terror will soon be over for him. Besides, the traitor is still there".

Obelix looked at the ground.

"But tell me," Timepastix went on. "Are you really going to give up and leave it? Now, when you know who the murderer is?"

Obelix clenched his fists.

"But how could he? How could Cacofonix be a traitor?" He paused. Now he remembered what had been wrong when he had been leaving the village. "Cacofonix was there but there was no farewell song from him…" he said aloud. "I wish I had understood it then!" He clenched his fists again. "Let me go back! I know how to fix it this time!"

Timepastix let out a weak smile and shook his head slowly.

"No. I know what you are going to do. Believe me it would be a wrong decision. I know what happens… it already happened, actually… I'm here in order not to let you make such a mistake".

"Oh why? He killed my best friend and even… me, so why would I let it go?"

"Let me tell you what happens if you do what you intend to".

Timepastix pushed a nearby bush aside and walked forward. After some hesitation, Obelix followed him.

Strange, but he found himself not at the forest but in his village. It looked really weird now. The Gauls were running around in panic, obviously not noticing him and the druid. One of Vitalstatistix's shieldbearers even ran just through the red-haired Gaul.

"Come," Timepastix said and led him to Getafix's hut. When they entered, Obelix shivered with shock: he saw another Timepastix and… himself. In the hut there were also Getafix, Vitalstatistix and Dogmatix. Asterix was there, too, shaking badly and looking at his friend with a really strange expression.

Obelix looked at Timepastix questioningly.

"Don't worry," the druid answered. "They can't see us. We just don't exist to them".

"Obelix," Getafix told the other well-covered Gaul. "Why on earth did you do it? I never ever thought you could… kill someone," he sounded really sad and deeply disappointed.

"But… he was a traitor!" Obelix heard his own voice. "He tried to kill Asterix! I was just protecting Asterix, I didn't really want to kill Cacofonix, he had to face a punishment he deserved!"

Getafix and Vitalstatistix couldn't believe it. They looked at Asterix who was shaking like never before. He lowered his head.

"I… I don't know," he said. "I didn't see it. Maybe…" he coughed and fell silent.

"Obelix, you are a murderer. I can do nothing but this," in Vitalstatistix's voice there were fright, strictness and sadness. "You are banished. Go away and never come back".

Both Obelixes looked at the chief with the same expression though he saw only one of them. The banished Obelix stood up and left the hut, beginning to sob. However, the other Obelix stayed, still watching everything. Asterix stood up from where he was sitting. From the expression on his face it was obvious that he was about to yell at someone.

"How could you banish him like that?" he asked in a weak voice – apparently, it was all he could do. "It's obvious that something's wrong with him! If he isn't… telling… the truth," his last words almost drowned in coughs.

"Can you believe he's telling the truth?" the chief replied harshly but Asterix couldn't say anything because of the coughs.

"Asterix, the only thing which is obvious now is that something's wrong with YOU…" Getafix intruded but the little Gaul looked at him angrily and went out, barely managing not to fall down. The invisible Timepastix and Obelix followed him.

"Obelix!" Asterix called as loudly as he could. "Wait!"

He approached his friend.

"Do you believe me at least?" Obelix asked.

Asterix shook his head.

"I don't know," he said. "But you are not a murderer. You are my best friend. I will never leave you".

Obelix sobbed and hugged Asterix tightly.

The invisible Obelix felt like crying, too. Timepastix looked at him and smiled.

"Looks like you are really good friends," he said.

"Tell me what happens next," Obelix asked him. The druid waved his hand, and they were at the forest again.

"Well," Timepastix started, "Asterix went with you despite he felt really ill. For some time he stayed with you, refusing to leave and trying to hide his state from you. But there was another thing he tried to hide or get rid of: he can't fully trust you anymore. He is afraid of you. And every day he's getting worse…"

"And then?" Obelix asked quietly. "What happens then?"

"I don't know," the druid waved his hands. "I travelled to you before I found it out. But you see that you were planning the wrong thing".

"And… what am I supposed to do?"

"You know who killed Asterix then… well, and you…"

"Cacofonix did," it felt so weird to say so. It was nothing like their bard to do things like that.

"Why?"

"What?... I don't know…"

"Exactly. Get ready – this is your last chance…"


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N At last I managed to finish the chapter! Honestly, I am not completely satisfied with it though… Anyways, I've been too tired lately. I hope the following chapter will be better!_

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters were created by René Goscinny and Albert Uderzo.

**Chapter ****Eight**

"Obelix," Getafix's soft voice sounded.

"Uh? What?" Obelix lifted his head up, seemingly really alarmed. "What happened?" He tried to identify where he was and recognized the place at once: it was Asterix's hut.

"No, no, nothing happened," the druid said soothingly, trying to calm the red-haired Gaul down. "And you'd better go home and have some rest".

Obelix looked around. "But… how?" he said quietly, still not understanding what time it was.

"Everything will be just fine, there's no need in sitting here and tiring yourself".

The red-haired Gaul got it at last. _"So this is the day when Asterix showed the first signs of improvement. I must have missed something at this point…"_

Obelix left his friend's hut, just like he had done it before. However, this time he wasn't intending to go home to sleep. He needed to see something… or hear something… something that could explain Cacofonix's terrible deed. Obelix shivered. He still couldn't believe the bard could kill anybody, especially one of his friends… Asterix never even openly criticised Cacofonix's songs, never offended him in any way… So… _**why**_? Deep in thought, Obelix barely noticed as Dogmatix joined him.

"Oh, Dogmatix, it's you… We must be very attentive! We can't miss anything this time. So… attention!" the well-covered Gaul was so into those explications that he accidentally bumped into Cacofonix who was passing by, singing something to himself.

"Hey, watch it!" the bard complained. Obelix felt his fists clench against his own will. He fought his rage with all his powers. However, Cacofonix seemed just normal. He started singing again and headed to the forest. After some hesitation, Obelix followed him, trying to be as quiet as possible. Dogmatix, who still couldn't understand a thing, joined his master.

Once at the forest, Cacofonix walked down the path, listening to the birds. Luckily for Obelix, the bard was so deep in his own world that he noticed almost nothing around him. They went deeper and deeper into the forest. Suddenly, Obelix stopped: he remembered that they had been here right before Asterix's illness. Cacofonix went forward where, as Obelix knew, there was a valley. The menhir delivery man remembered that the last time they had been there with Asterix he had to stop here, too, and Asterix went to the valley, following a huge boar. Strangely enough, he didn't catch the boar. And after that the first signs of the disease showed up… Obelix stood there, thinking what to do. It was clear he couldn't follow the bard because he would get noticed very soon. He hesitated for a while when suddenly he heard footsteps – Cacofonix was approaching. _"He's too fast,"_ Obelix thought, hiding behind the nearby bushes. _"I thought he would sing there or something…"_

Cacofonix walked slowly, his legs shaking slightly. He was massaging his forehead with his hand, as though having headache. Obelix remembered Asterix had done the same thing. _"It's a funny coincidence…"_

The following days passed just like before. Well, almost. Obelix tried to keep an eye on Cacofonix as much as he could. The bard seemed to be locked inside himself most of the time. He was nervous and seemingly scared. Obelix only wondered how nobody noticed it. Nobody paid attention. Obelix hesitated whether to ask the bard about it but after so many fails he was afraid of intruding, of doing anything.

Finally, there came the day when Getafix told them he was going to the conference.

"Obelix, why don't you go?" Asterix offered. "Come on! I see you want to go somewhere. You haven't been out of the village for too long".

Obelix didn't start objecting this time. He only gave his friend a look, so serious that it made the little Gaul shiver, and nodded.

"But be careful," he said in a low voice. He stood up and turned to leave but then he heard his own inner voice. _"Just think what you are doing! Nothing will change! At least tell him to keep an eye on Cacofonix!"_ Obelix still hesitated. _"Tell him about Cacofonix!"_ The red-haired Gaul opened his mouth to do so but that very moment he heard Getafix's voice.

"Obelix, are you going? There is a long way to go, you know". And the menhir delivery man ran to the druid, leaving the words unspoken.

"_And why on earth are you leaving?"_ the inner voice kept talking. _"Now, when you know Cacofonix is not okay? You will never find out the truth!"_

Obelix shook his head to make that part of his mind shut up. _"I know nothing will happen till I come,"_ he told himself. He would never admit that he was just freaked out. He didn't want to do anything, he wanted only peace, wanted to make it all stop, to have a rest. And he hid himself. He ran away.

Once he passed through the village gate he knew there was no way back.

Asterix was really surprised with his friend's behaviour. Just what had he meant by that "be careful"? But the more he thought about it, the more his head ached. His mind had been way too exhausted lately, and he couldn't think that much. _"Guess I'm not that fine yet,"_ he thought, sighing deeply.

1010101

"_Just what do you think you are doing?" Obelix heard a sharp voice. He looked around to see the same forest again. The same angry copy of Asterix was staring at him._

"_I don't want to… I don't know… don't know what to do!"_

"_How can you be so stupid? What must happen to you to make you a tiny little bit smarter?" Asterix went on. "You are KILLING me with your stupidity! And now I really mean it!"_

_Obelix just stared, not knowing what to say._

"_Why didn't you at least tell me or someone else? Why don't you want to change things after so many attempts to fix them?"_

"_I… I just… I'm scared!"_

"_Well-well-well, that's something new!" Asterix never looked like that in real life. In fact, it was nothing like Asterix anymore. "Obelix is a coward! I'm ashamed of being part of you!_

"_I…"_

"_Coward!""_

1010101

Obelix woke up sitting on the rock. Cold sweat was streaming down his face. His first thought was to run to the village and tell Asterix about everything but then he remembered that he couldn't leave the druids. He covered his face with his palms. _"What a stupid idiot I am!"_ he thought. _"I must have stayed at home! Someone else could go with Getafix! What if I fail again?"_ His thoughts were interrupted when the druids came up to him.

The way home was exactly like it had been before. Or so Obelix first thought…

"I know your invention is outstanding, dear colleague," Getafix said, "but it's way too dangerous!"

Obelix sighed silently. He was already fed up with that conversation.

"You know, my colleague," Timepastix suddenly replied, "you're right. I've just understood it's not that good. I'll destroy the ring as soon as we get to your village. No matter what happens there".

Having said so, the druid winked to Obelix who was staring at him with his mouth open. _"So Timepastix does remember everything…"_ The second thought was even more shocking. _"So it IS my last chance…"_


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters were created by René Goscinny and Albert Uderzo.

**Chapter ****Nine**

Once again there was the way home. Once again there was the run to the village. And once again there was the battle. Obelix sensed the moment at last…

"Asterix, behind you!" he yelled as quickly as he could, even before turning round.

"What?... Ouch!" Asterix fell down to the ground, but Obelix didn't kneel beside him this time: he saw only Cacofonix who was running away. The red-haired Gaul simply jumped over his friend, who was looking at him in shock, his face screwed in a grimace of pain, and followed the bard.

Approaching Cacofonix, Obelix slowed down a bit for some reason, unknown even to him. Trying to be as quiet as possible, he came up to the bard.

"Hey, who's there?" Cacofonix exclaimed, raising his hand holding the sword up. Obelix stepped back: there was still blood on it, and he knew whose blood it was… Trying really hard to stay calm, he replied:

"It's me you idiot!" seeing Cacofonix was still holding the sword like that (Obelix hadn't even known he HAD a sword), the menhir delivery man added: "It's Obelix!"

Cacofonix stared at the well-covered Gaul for a while and finally lowered his weapon.

"How is Asterix?" he asked all of a sudden. Obelix just opened his mouth, at a loss for words.

"What? How dare you ask about him after what you have done!" he yelled, feeling his rage overpowering him again. But he had to hold it back at least for now – he needed to know the truth.

"Yes, I know it was coward, to run away," Cacofonix went on, his calmness making Obelix even more nervous. "But I've never fought like this before! Never killed before… I guess I killed him?" the question sounded as though he wanted to know some technical detail. Obelix was shaking with his entire body. He felt he would explode any moment. "But if I hadn't done so I would have regrets till my last day – I had to help Asterix".

"To… help Asterix?" Obelix felt his anger was accompanied with incomprehension.

"Sure," the bard nodded. "He didn't see that Roman. If not for me, everything would be worse," he raised his head proudly.

"The Roman? What Roman?" Obelix felt more and more out of everything.

"Oh, so you haven't seen him either! You know, the Romans have been so strange these days… Sometimes nobody else seems to see them! And they are everywhere! Today, right before the battle, I saw one just near the cauldron with our Magic Potion! How could he have got there? I had to fight him," again, there was an expression of proud on his face, "and I won".

Obelix couldn't understand anything.

"But…" he started humbly.

"Wait!" Cacofonix interrupted. "They're coming! So many of them! We have to fight!"

Obelix looked around. There was nobody near them. Only some birds were singing on the trees.

"Why are you sitting?" the bard asked worriedly. "Don't you see they are about to attack? Stand up! Come on!"

Obelix stared at him with shock.

"Cacofonix," he said quietly but confidently, "there is nobody there. There are no Romans here".

"What?... But…" the bard was looking around. "But they've just been here! I swear!"

Obelix got it at last. He remembered how Asterix's disease had started: delusions. They weren't so serious though: he had just kept waving his hands, saying there were a lot of flies, or something else like that.

"And there was no Roman behind Asterix," the menhir delivery man said. He sighed. "You stabbed Asterix in the back". Only after that he realized that he shouldn't have said that to the ill bard.

Cacofonix started shaking frantically. He sat down, letting the sword fall to the ground at last.

"No…" Cacofonix muttered. "Is he… is he okay?"

Obelix remembered all the previous times it had happened and shook his head. Only now the realization of what had happened came to him. Cacofonix stared at him and began to sob.

"If only I could change… everything," he was becoming weaker every moment. "But we don't… have… the power…"

And now the full realization finally came to Obelix. This was the last chance. He can't do anything now. No chance to save Asterix anymore. There was a hope that Timepastix hadn't destroyed the ring yet though…

"Wait," Cacofonix said at last. "Why did you tell me there were no Romans here? I see a lot of them, so stop those silly jokes…"

He stood up but fell down at once, completely exhausted.

1010101

"Asterix," Vitalstatistix asked with concern, hurrying to his best warrior who was lying on the ground. "What's happened?" The little Gaul only grimaced in pain. That very moment the druids came.

"What's happened?" Getafix asked, not knowing he wasn't special with that question. "How are you feeling?"

"Hurts," Asterix finally breathed. For some more moments he watched everyone looking at him and passed out at last.

He came round some time later. He looked around him and noted he was at home, in his bed. _"Not again!"_ Asterix was fed up with lying here, after such a long disease. Getafix noticed that the little warrior was awake and came up to him.

"Don't try to speak, Asterix," he said hurriedly. "The wound in your shoulder is pretty bad but you were lucky – there is nothing to worry about except the blood loss and possible fever. You need to have rest now".

Asterix remembered as he tried to jump aside after Obelix's words. It could have been worse if he hadn't…

"Obelix…" he pronounced weakly and started coughing at once. "Where is he?"

Getafix blinked and took a pause. Asterix tried to look him straight in the eyes. Finally, the druid decided he couldn't lie.

"I don't know," he said. "He's just… vanished".

Asterix closed his eyes. _"Where could he go?"_ However, soon darkness fell again, not allowing him to worry for too long.

1010101

Obelix was carrying the sick bard back to the village in his trembling hands. He was worried and felt like a complete idiot – now, when he knew everything, he failed anyway! Besides, he felt guilty for just leaving Asterix like that. On his way he suddenly saw Timepastix.

"Timepastix!" he clung to the last hope. "The ring…"

"… is destroyed," the druid finished. "And what's wrong with… I believe his name is Cacofonix?"

"He's ill," Obelix murmured, feeling his eyes being filled with tears. _"So everything is lost… I couldn't save Asterix…"_ he thought.

"By the way, Asterix wanted to see you," Timepastix seemed to read in the red-haired Gaul's mind. Obelix lowered his head even more than before. _"He wanted to see me in the end, and I wasn't around…" _Tears were escaping his eyes and running down freely. He felt his rage rising again…

"And if I were you, I'd go to his hut to be there when he woke up," Timepastix went on. Obelix looked at him, not getting the whole meaning. "Yes, he's alive," the druid added, answering the silent question. "Getafix is with him, you'd better show Cacofonix to him".

And Obelix ran to his friend's hut, feeling both happy and incredibly tired.

1010101

Some time later, having told Getafix, who was now taking care of two people, to call for him when Asterix woke up, Obelix went outside for a little talk with Timepastix.

"I think you understand it now?" the druid asked.

"Understand what?"

"What I've just understood. Why wasn't the ring that good?"

Obelix took a thought but couldn't get it. Timepastix sighed.

"Tell me, what did you feel when Asterix was dying in your hands to begin with?"

Obelix shivered, remembering that feeling of everything collapsing, that pain of loss… He raised his head to give an answer but Timepastix just nodded.

"I see," he said. "And what did you feel about it the next times?"

Obelix lowered his head. There was no such pain, no such grief, only… "Failure".

Timepastix nodded again, as though his theory was proved.

"You see," he said, "the best thing in our life is that we live for only once. Every moment is priceless because you can't repeat it. We can't fix the mistakes of our past, we can only do our best in the future. When we can fix things, life looses its value".

Obelix took a thought, then nodded slowly in understanding. There was a long pause. Suddenly, Getafix appeared at the doorstep.

"Oh," Timepastix smiled. "How are they?"

"I guess Cacofonix will be fine now, when I know how to treat this. I suppose there is some kind of poison there, Asterix has told me about that valley… So we need to stay away from it. By the way, Obelix, Asterix is up and wants to see you".

And Obelix jumped up and dashed inside, feeling happy that it all had ended at last.

**The End**


End file.
